Coureur d'océan
by Syrene-T
Summary: Quelle est l'histoire du Hollandais Volant et comment Davy Jones en est-il devenu le capitaine ?


_Les passages en italique (sauf le nom des navires) sont des extraits de la légende d'origine._

_****_

Ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée. La tempête qui les avait drossés sur cette côte inhospitalière avait emporté une partie de l'équipage longtemps avant que l'_Aquilon_ ne rende son dernier craquement sur les écueils qui entouraient l'île d'une ceinture mortelle.

Et nombre de ceux qui restaient avaient péri dans le naufrage. Ils avaient eu de la chance, au fond. Les survivants, livrés à eux-mêmes, dépossédés du superflu comme du nécessaire, ne pouvaient que se préparer à une lente agonie sur ce rivage hostile entouré d'une mer plus hostile encore.

L'île n'était pas très grande et il n'y poussait que des rochers déchiquetés. D'une falaise abrupte au nord tombait, comme un ruban d'argent, une cascade d'eau douce. Mais si l'eau apaise les brûlures du sel et de la soif, elle ne nourrit pas pour autant.

Trois jours durant, ils subsistèrent de coquillages mangés crus et de petits crabes dénichés entre les rochers. Maigre pitance pour des hommes affamés et grelottant de froid, même des marins aguerris, endurcis par la vie rude des océans.

- Même si un navire apparaissait au large, dit l'un, comment lui faire signe ?

- De toute manière, la tempête nous a poussé loin des routes maritimes fréquentées, observa sombrement un autre. Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où l'on est, capitaine ?

- Non, répondit Davy Jones. Avec la boussole endommagée et le gouvernail brisé, nous avons beaucoup trop dérivé. Et sans carte ni instrument, impossible de calculer notre position.

Et d'ailleurs à quoi bon, songeait-il, à quoi bon savoir où ils étaient puisqu'ils ne pouvaient en partir ? Il était passablement vexé de ce qui était arrivé. Depuis toutes ces années qu'il naviguait, il avait affronté toutes les mers du globe, taquiné les quarantièmes rugissants, défié des vents à démâter un navire, franchi plusieurs fois le Cap Horn et le détroit de Magellan, l'un et l'autre si redoutés des marins, et jamais il n'avait perdu son bâtiment.

Bien qu'il n'ait commis aucune faute de navigation ou pris de mauvaise décision, il avait cette fois perdu non seulement l'_Aquilon_ mais aussi la partie. Cette double évidence lui était particulièrement désagréable, plus encore que la quasi certitude de mourir sur cette île perdue avec sa poignée de rescapés.

Pourtant, la mer, à ce que l'on dit, a ses favoris. Elle ne tolère pas qu'on la méprise ou qu'on la raille, mais comme la vie qui, dit-on, ne se donne qu'à ceux qui la saisissent à bras-le-corps, la mer a parfois de l'affection pour ceux qui savent la prendre.

Et le troisième jour après le naufrage, en errant sans but entre les rochers noirs de l'île tout en cherchant quelques bestioles à se mettre sous la dent pour apaiser les tiraillements douloureux de son estomac, Davy Jones rencontra celle qui allait changer son destin et jusqu'à son âme.

Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas humaine : comment sinon aurait-elle pu se trouver là, si hautaine et si fascinante en même temps ? Elle était nue, ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'un double pendentif en forme de cœur entre les seins, des gouttelettes d'eau salée parsemant encore sa peau sombre et brillant comme des perles dans son épaisse chevelure tressée. Elle avait le regard hardi, aussi profond que la mer, et le sourire dominateur.

Calypso.

Il s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle était également enivrante, et que plus elle donnait, moins il était rassasié. Au point que lui, l'aventurier des mers, le coureur d'océans, lui qui jamais n'avait eu la moindre attache terrienne, fit la moue lorsque, un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, elle lui offrit l'inimaginable. Comme chaque jour ils s'étaient passionnément aimés, leurs étreintes lui procurant toujours cette sensation étourdissante, exaltante, de dominer le ciel et la mer, d'embrasser l'univers entier. Epuisés et en sueur, le souffle court, ils s'étaient écroulés l'un près de l'autre, pantelants et éblouis. La première elle s'était redressée, laissant courir sa main aux ongles longs et bombés dans sa barbe et sur son torse.

- Tu dois reprendre la mer, dit-elle avec autorité.

- Avec quoi ? demanda t-il. Les pierres ne flottent pas !

- Je te donnerai un navire, promit-elle. Un navire à nul autre pareil, dont tu seras le capitaine, à jamais.

- Un navire ?

- L'océan tout entier t'appartiendra. De l'île la plus lointaine à la fosse marine la plus profonde.

Il la contempla un instant, sceptique. La mariée était tout de même un peu trop belle, il y avait forcément un vice caché quelque part.

- En échange de quoi ?

Elle le lui expliqua, et ses yeux s'arrondirent devant l'extravagance de ce qu'elle lui proposait.

- Dix ans ! fit-il, suffoqué. Dix années sans toucher terre ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que c'est !?

- Pour moi ce n'est rien, répliqua-t-elle, légèrement condescendante.

Elle se colla à lui, entoura son cou de ses bras qui lui évoquait toujours de longues algues brunes, et sourit :

- Me tenir dans tes bras à nouveau, cela ne vaut-il pas dix malheureuses années ?

- Mais dans dix ans, je serai un vieillard ! se récria t-il, désespéré.

- Non ! Si tu acceptes mon offre le temps n'aura plus de prise sur toi. Tu ne vieilliras plus, tu deviendras immortel et je te donnerai l'océan. Et tous les dix ans, lorsque tu reviendras à terre, je serai à toi tout un jour et je saurai te faire oublier tes années de mer.

****

Il surgit de l'eau écumeuse comme s'il naissait de l'océan lui-même, arraché aux abysses insondables par la volonté de Calypso. Comme toujours, ils étaient seuls. Elle ne s'était encore montrée qu'à lui, qui n'avait pas jugé bon d'apprendre son existence, ou du moins sa présence à ses hommes. A quoi bon, d'ailleurs ? Il serait bien temps au moment d'appareiller.

A présent il regardait, bouche bée, le navire fantastique qui se balançait sur les vagues, tirant sur son ancre comme un animal impatient de s'élancer. Il avait fière allure, et son œil de marin en eu tôt noté les qualités. Son séjour au fond de l'eau ne paraissait pas l'avoir endommagé ; il y avait bien quelques coquillages incrustés ça et là dans la coque, et quelques filaments d'algues qui pendaient aux vergues et le long des voiles soigneusement ferlées, mais rien de plus.

Son étrave effilée, très basse sur l'eau, évoquait le museau d'une bête de proie, sa ligne en faisait sans nul doute un coursier rapide. Davy Jones hocha la tête, conquis.

- Quel est ce bâtiment ? Comment s'appelle t-il ? demanda t-il.

- C'est le _Hollandais Volant_, répondit Calypso, guettant sa réaction du coin de l'œil. Tu as dû en entendre parler, le soir à la veillée.

Il y avait une note moqueuse dans sa voix.

- Le bateau fantôme ?! demanda Jones en se tournant brusquement vers elle, cherchant à deviner si elle était sérieuse ou non.

- Lui-même !

- Mais ce n'est qu'une légende !

- Ne savais-tu pas que toute légende comporte une part plus ou moins importante de réalité ? Non, le _Hollandais Volant_, le navire du capitaine Van der Decken, est réel et tu l'as sous les yeux.

Elle le regarda cette fois d'un air de défi avant d'ajouter :

- Oseras-tu prendre sa suite, Davy Jones ? Seras-tu celui qui mettra fin à la malédiction autrefois jetée sur ce navire ?

- Euh…. c'était quoi, encore, la malédiction ?

- Parce qu'il ne craignait ni Dieu ni Diable, parce qu'il ne redoutait pas la fureur des flots et se moquait de la sauvegarde de son équipage, et aussi pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis sur la mer, Van der Decken fut condamné à hanter les sept mers à jamais, à bord de ce navire qui devait apporter terreur et mort à tous les infortunés qui le croiseraient.

Calypso plongea son regard sombre, magnétique, dans les yeux bleus de son amant et récita d'une voix sépulcrale qui lui fit dresser les poils sur les bras :

_Tu es un maudit ! Désormais le Ciel te condamne à naviguer toujours, sans jamais pouvoir relâcher, ni mouiller dans un port quelconque. Tu n'auras plus ni bière, ni tabac ; tu boiras du fiel à tous les repas. Pour ta chique tu mâcheras du fer rouge. Ton mousse portera des cornes au front, il aura le museau d'un tigre et la peau plus rude que celle d'un chien de mer. _

_Tu seras éternellement de quart et tu ne pourras pas t'endormir quand tu auras sommeil, car dès que tu voudras fermer l'œil, une grande épée t'entrera dans le corps. Et puisque tu aimes à tourmenter les marins, tu les tourmenteras. _

_Car tu seras le diable de la mer ! Tu courras sans cesse par toutes les latitudes. Jamais tu n'auras de repos et jamais tu n'auras de beau temps. Pour brise tu auras la tempête, et la vue de ton navire, qui voltigera jusqu'à la fin des siècles au milieu des orages de l'océan, portera malheur à tous ceux et toutes celles qui l'apercevront. _

- Ah ? fit Davy, ne sachant plus trop quoi penser. Et il a donc été maudit à jamais ? Mais alors, le navire ? Comment pourrais-je….. ?

- Non, corrigea-t-elle. Non, pas à jamais. Au bout de quelques décennies il a obtenu une chance de rédemption : tous les sept ans, il pouvait aller passer sept semaines à terre. Si durant ce laps de temps il pouvait trouver une femme qui l'aime assez pour se lier à lui malgré tous ses crimes, il était sauvé.

- Et il en a trouvé une ?

- Oui.

- Alors la malédiction a pris fin et il a vécu heureux ensuite ?

- Pas tout à fait.

- C'est à dire ?

- Dans la nuit qui a précédé les noces, il a appareillé en toute hâte. _Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir en place, parce qu'il n'était pas fait pour jeter l'ancre une dernière fois, parce que l'appel de la mer est plus fort que tout, même que la crainte du châtiment éternel, parce qu'enfin s'était éveillé en lui l'instinct du coureur d'océan._

- Ah voilà ! fit Davy en riant. Je le comprends, d'une certaine manière. Et la donzelle ?

- Elle s'est jetée à la mer du haut de la falaise en voyant les voiles disparaître à l'horizon au petit matin.

- Ah ! répéta Davy Jones, un peu attristé.

Lui, le rude marin, il aurait aimé que l'histoire finisse bien.

- Et elle l'a ainsi sauvé malgré lui, acheva Calypso en faisant la moue.

Elle par contre, elle n'aimait pas la fin de cette histoire !

- En faisant cela, termina-t-elle, elle a ajouté sa marque à la malédiction. Le capitaine du _Hollandais Volant_ trouvera toujours son salut dans un amour fidèle et sincère.

Elle lui dédia un sourire ensorceleur :

- Et c'est pourquoi c'est toi que j'ai choisi. Parce que tu es celui que mon cœur peut aimer.

Elle ôta l'un de ses pendentifs jumeaux et lui en passa un autour du cou.

- En voici le gage, dit-elle d'un ton câlin.

Puis elle désigna le navire à l'ancre :

- Je te fais visiter ?

Sans qu'il comprenne comment, il se retrouva subitement sur le pont, Calypso à ses côtés. Ils parcoururent rapidement le navire et finirent par la grande cabine située à l'arrière, celle du capitaine.

- Te voici chez toi, dit Calypso.

Mais Davy Jones ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'instrument magnifique, rutilant de tous ses cuivres, qui occupait toute la paroi du fond, décoré d'une tête de femme qu'il n'eut aucune peine à identifier, semblable d'ailleurs à celle qui était sculptée dans le bois du gaillard d'arrière. Sa capricieuse compagne avait elle aussi marqué le navire de son empreinte.

- C'est un cadeau, dit-elle en suivant son regard. Tu as dit l'autre jour que le bruit de la mer te faisait toujours penser au son de l'orgue. Je suis certaine que tu sauras très vite en jouer à la perfection !

- J'avais commencé à apprendre, il y a très longtemps, murmura t-il comme pour lui-même. Quand j'étais enfant. J'ai toujours aimé l'orgue, et il m'a toujours fait penser à la mer.

Pour cacher son émotion il l'embrassa longuement, fiévreusement, et ce fut elle qui le poussa ensuite vers la couchette.

- Comment vais-je vivre dix ans sans toi ? murmura-t-il enfin, un long moment plus tard.

- Cela passera si vite que tu n'auras pas le temps d'y songer ! assura-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et le regarda très sérieusement :

- Alors ? Es-tu d'accord ? Es-tu prêt à reprendre le _Hollandais Volant_ et à devenir le passeur d'âmes des océans, à jamais ?

- Oui, chuchota t-il en la couvant des yeux. Oui, je le ferai pour toi. Pour nous !

Et il scella son destin d'un dernier baiser.

*****

_Dix ans plus tard….._

Le capitaine Davy Jones regardait ses larmes tomber sur ses mains et se mêler au sang qui les poissait jusqu'aux poignets. Son propre sang. Mais ses larmes, quoique amères, étaient de rage.

- Calypso ! murmura-t-il.

Il releva la tête et un éclair d'acier traversa ses yeux clairs.

- Traîtresse ! Tu m'as enchaîné à cette tâche et à ce navire, et à présent tu m'abandonnes ! Tes promesses n'étaient que perfidie et mensonges !

Il regarda avec dégoût son propre cœur, qui continuait toujours de battre, sur le sol de la grève où il venait de le jeter dans un mouvement empreint de désespoir autant que de douleur. Il fut tenté de se jeter dessus et de le mettre en pièces, mais une vague de rage brûlante le submergea.

- Je ne serai pas seul à souffrir ! jura t-il à voix haute.

Il lança un regard presque égaré vers le _Hollandais Volant_, ancré à l'endroit précis où il avait surgi des flots dix ans plus tôt.

- Je ne peux défaire ce que tu as fait, Calypso, mais moi aussi je marquerai ce navire de mon empreinte ! Qu'il redevienne ce qu'il a été, qu'il sème à nouveau terreur et consternation sur toute la surface des mers ! Et jusqu'à la fin des temps, si d'autres après moi doivent en devenir les maîtres, ils devront le payer de leur sang et de leurs larmes ! Ils devront, eux aussi, s'arracher le cœur de la poitrine ! J'ai devant moi tout le temps nécessaire pour trouver le moyen de faire que cette nouvelle malédiction devienne à son tour réalité !

Très loin de là, Calypso sursauta. Un frisson électrique la parcourut, un fugitif spasme de douleur lui tordit le ventre.

- C'était aujourd'hui ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Oh… mais cela pouvait bien attendre… qu'est-ce donc que dix ans ? Je serais venue la prochaine fois… ou la suivante…

Un nouveau spasme succéda au premier, elle ressentit avec précision les sentiments qui depuis l'aube avait tour à tour envahis son amant, frissonna à la fin et entendit distinctement les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

Mais il était trop tard, bien trop tard.

Et ce ne fut que bien plus tard également, lorsque les âmes commencèrent à errer en nombre sur les mers et que le _Hollandais Volant_, ainsi que son équipage, eurent commencé à ressentir dans leur structure et leur chair les effets de l'abandon de leur mission, que la mort dans l'âme elle décida d'exaucer le vœu de Davy Jones et de faire de la malédiction qu'il avait prononcé une réalité.

_Plus rien ne peut sauver le Hollandais Volant, plus rien ne peut ramener au port le vaisseau fantôme. Cap sur l'éternité, ses voiles tendues à craquer par le vent du diable, le Hollandais a appareillé. _

**FIN**


End file.
